super_arc_bros_brawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Playable Characters (Super ARC Bros. Brawl)
The roster of Super ARC Bros. Brawl has 67 playable characters; 43 are characters ARC has picked himself and 24 that originated from an Empty Slot vote-off! 11 of these characters has been released as Downloadable Content. 24 special-features has also been made, but they are not part of the official roster. One of these special-features used to be part of the official roster, but was later brought back with a better moveset thanks to encouragement from the fans. While another used to be non-canon but later became canon. SUPER ARC BROS. BRAWL MAIN PAGE! 'Playable Characters' 'ARC's choices' The Characters are listed in the order in which they were revealed in. 'Empty Slot Characters' The Characters are listed in the order in which they were revealed in. 'DLC Characters' The Characters are listed in the order in which they were revealed in. 'Character Related Stuff' 'Battle Entrances' The Characters are listed in the order in which they were revealed in. 'Unlock Criteria' + = If the stage has been bought in the Nintendo Eshop, then the character will be fought on this stage instead if the character has not been unlocked yet. 'Kirby Hats' If Kirby was a playable character in "Super ARC Bros. Brawl", then the hats he would wear when copying a character's Standard B move would look like this: 'Carlos Trejo's Hate-List' # Michael Bay # Achmed Frollo # Jar Jar Binks # Dödis # Arthur - King of the Britons # Scrooge McDuck # Spider-Man # Syndrome # Yuuko Aioi # Pen # PSY # Wander # Lord Voldemort # Predator # Myotismon # Brightwing # Q # Xemnas # Harmonica # Asuka # Tanya # Jason Voorhees # The Miz # Rainbow Dash # Freud Stream # Mai Minakami # Fluffle Puff # Dr. Manhattan # Elphelt Valentine # Button Mash # Wheelchair Guy # Rémi Gaillard # Cheese Sandwich # Shrek # Thirty/Thirty # George of the Jungle # Cookie Monster # Hawkeye # Toph Beifong # Master HiSing # Medaka Kurokami # Iroha # Fiolina Germi # Probe Ike Newton # Rexxar # Dr. Facilier # Sash Lilac # TyrantitarTube # Emmet Brickowski # The Flat Man # Eric Sykes # Peashooter # The Fonz # Wallow # Vinyl Scratch # Rorschach # Puss in Boots # Mikasa Ackerman # Xion # Tintin # Sailor Mercury # Kamikirimusi # Derpy Hooves # Harry Potter # Bruce Lee # WageGannon6 # Catbug 'Character Select Screens' Super-ARC-Bros_-Brawl-(Full-character-roster).gif|The Character Select Screen (Without any DLC characters) Starter-Select-(ARC).gif|The "Starter" Character Select Screen! (Without any DLC characters) Super-ARC-Bros_-Brawl-(DLC_Era)-roster.gif|Leaked Select Screen! (Back when 80's Shredder, Aeon Calcos, Cyber Sub-Zero and L. A. Grinch were still part of the roster) 'Trivia' * When a character has been confirmed for Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017, then the original moveset will be removed. That is because Aranryanchampion wants the newer movesets to get more exposure without the older ones getting in the way. ARC's Choices * PSY is one of two characters that appear in Super ARC Bros. Brawl, that was originally intended for another lawl game. The second is Xion. **In PSY's case it was Super Smash Bros. Lawl ARL. **In Xion's case it was Super KRC Bros. Brawl. * Harmonica was the first original character added to "Super ARC Bros. Brawl", she replaced Dawn who was originally going to be added but moved over to "Lawl with Garterbelt Brawl". * Cookie Monster was the first character to have one of his moves from his original moveset replaced post release, in his case it was his Up B. ** Cookie Monster is so far the only character that has been part of all three categories (Celebrity, Youtube Poop & Cult) at some point. * Myotimon is the first character to be from a specific from of media that does not have any indication of it in his name. * Q's Kirby hat is the first to that is not directly based on Q, but instead on Discord from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Another character that John De Lancie voices. * Achmed Frollo was originally part of a poll for a second OC, but that title was changed when he was confirmed. Since he is not an OC as in a character that ARC himself has created. * Rainbow Dash got into the roster, despite that she lost to the pony version of Rainbow Dash in a vote-off. * So far there have been two characters that ARC chose that is a second rep to a franchise that was introduced into "Super ARC Bros. Brawl" through an Empty Slot-voting. ** The first was Lord Voldemort. ** The second was Earth's Mightiest Hawkeye. * Xion and Iroha were added to replace Rosa Anarchy and Fiona Blazela when OC's (other then ARC's own) were removed from the roster. People took notice that there were similarities between the OC's and their replacements. ** Xion had a special move that had a lot of coincidental similarities with one of Rosa Anarchy's special moves. ** Iroha has very large, very exposed and bouncing boobs just like Fiona Blazela. * ARC actually trolled the viewers by announcing that Time Reaper from "Castlevania Judgement" was the final character for "Super ARC Bros. Brawl", when the final combatant was someone that nobody saw coming (Dödis). * Sailor Mercury is the first character to receive a brand-new picture when she received her page. Although, it was a couple of days after her page was originally created. She was soon followed by Rainbow Dash EQG who received her new picture on the same day she received her own page. On the 24th of March, Derpy Hooves and Vinyl Scratch received new pictures as well. Empty Slot * Sash Lilac was originally confirmed between Arthur - King of the Britons and The Fonz, but she was removed because ARC admitted that he did a poor job with her original moveset. ** When she was removed, ARC asked his viewers to give him suggestions of another female character to join in Sash's place, that character would eventually become Fiolina Germi. ** However, Sash Lilac was still brought back into the roster in the Fifth Empty Slot with a improved roster. Altough Fiolina Germi is still in the roster, despite the character she replaced making a return. * L. A. Grinch is the first Empty Slot character that was added to the roster without "winning" its spot. ** He was also the first playable character to receive a name-change. * Edd Gould from Eddsworld was the character to receive the most votes during Empty Slot #2, but he still did not get into the roster because ARC found Eddsworld to be too "Brain-dead" for his liking. He could just barley watch one episode without crinching. * So far there have been two unlockable characters that were revealed before the character that is required to unlock them. ** The first was Dr. Manhattan who was revealed before Rorschach. ** The second was Mai Minakami who was revealed before Yuuko Aioi. * Empty Slot #4 was the first Empty Slot where ARC tried to predict the winners of the voting and he ended up guessing one character correctly: Tintin. * Bruce Lee is the first character that comes from a specific "franchise" that appears in a different group from the other members. Bruce Lee being a cult and the other three members (The Miz, PSY and Michael Bay) being celebrities. * Most of 80's Shredder's special moves are actually from "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time", because ARC wasn't sure if watching a bunch of random episodes so he could maybe see some moveset inspiration would be worth it. ** A similar thing happened with L. A. Grinch, but surprisingly nobody commented on that moveset when it was releasad. * Shrek was the first Empty Slot character to receive a new picture (he received one on 16/3-2016 on the same day Puss in Boots received his own page) and the third character overall. DLC * It all started when ARC wanted to be friendly to WageGannon6 and show him a new character select-screen (which is an edited version of a select-screen that ARC himself would use in the future). Then ARC could not stop himself and confirmed Tanya as a future character when he started to edit her page and showed WageGannon6 the future "Super ARC Bros. Brawl"-select screen with Tanya featured on one of his most recent blog-posts. She was officially confirmed on 22/10-2015. * 80's Shredder was the first of four characters to be removed as preperations for the "DLC-era". Followed Aeon Calcos, Cyber Sub-Zero and L. A. Grinch. * After Tanya received her moveset, ARC created a poll on Strawpoll.com to determine the order of the next four characters in the so-called: "GROUP 1". The order of these characters is as of now: *# Master HiSing (The Cult Classic Movie character) *# Probe Ike Newton (The Documentary character) *# TyrantitarTube (The Pokémon Youtuber) *# Freud Stream (The "En Dag i Livet" character) * TyrantitarTube has been transformed three times throughout the life-cycle of the game. First he was a regular Tyrantitar that was an Assist Trophy, then he was replaced by TyrantitarTube as an Assist Trophy (in the form of a Tyrantitar wearing a cloak) and finally TyrantitarTube became a playable character (in a human form). * After Asuka received her moveset, ARC created a poll on Strawpoll.com to determine the order of the characters in GROUP 2. The order of these characters is as of now: *# Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts character) *# Medaka Kurokami (The "Final Female") *# Michael Bay (The Movie Director) *# Brightwing (The "World of Warcraft" Character) * Medaka Kurokami was also the winner of the "Final Female-Poll" that ARC made. Although despite her title, she was confirmed before Brightwing who actually ended up being the final female character to be added to the roster of Super ARC Bros. Brawl. * Ever since the beginning of the DLC-era, ARC has hinted towards a bonus character being added the character line-up. On 8/12-2015, he gave the hint that it was a special feature that would become canon. This character was later confirmed on 14/12-2015 to be WageGannon6. * There are rumors going on that some characters might actually get removed because ARC just realized that they make some franchises receive four reps, when the maximum amount he is going for is 3. *# The first character this might happen to is Button Mash, since he originated from the actual MLP cartoon and not a fan-created show. *# The same thing might happen with The Miz or PSY unless people can convince ARC that World Wrestling Entertainment does not exactly count as "Real Life", or it could happen to either PSY, Bruce Lee or Michael Bay. *# Sash Lilac might also be removed, because of the controversy that happened with both of her movesets and that ARC missed some obvious details that could have been added to her moveset. Even though he listned to the criticism that he got, he have not actually played "Freedom Planet" so it was obvious that he would not know everything about the character. * Ultima Weapon (one of the sub-bosses) was originally going to be a surprise newcomer for the DLC-era. But then Cloud Strife was confirmed for Super Smash Bros. Wii U/3DS, so Ultima Weapon stayed a sub-boss and the Kingdom Hearts character; Xemneas, was added in its place. Category:Super ARC Bros. Brawl Category:Starter Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:DLC Characters Category:Youtube Poop Category:Celebrity Category:Cult Category:Fluffle Puff Tales Category:World Wrestling Entertainment Category:Monty Python and the Holy Grail Category:Happy Days Category:Harry Potter Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:The Plank Category:Real Life Category:Soul Calibur Category:ARC's Pony Headcanons Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Watchmen Category:Sesame Street Category:YouTube Category:Digimon Adventure Category:Metal Slug Category:DuckTales Category:Star Trek Category:Shrek Category:Bravest Warriors Category:Nichijou: My Ordinary Life Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:The Frollo Show Category:George of the Jungle Category:Sailor Moon Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Star Wars Category:The LEGO Movie Category:Wander over Yonder Category:The Adventures of Tintin Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Category:Attack on Titan Category:Flatworld Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Category:BraveStarr Category:Happy Wheels Category:Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:Freedom Planet Category:The Incredibles Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Samurai Shodown Category:Friday the 13th Category:Predator Category:Guilty Gear Category:Warcraft Category:En Dag i Livet Category:Mortal Kombat Category:The Gods Must Be Crazy Category:Alien Planet Category:Senran Kagura Category:Medaka Box Category:WageGannon6 Category:DLC